


Let´s go to the start where the end awaits

by JustWannaSayThanxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drabble Collection, I have yet to find a beta reader, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, Multi, Not Beta Read, unfinished stories and ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWannaSayThanxx/pseuds/JustWannaSayThanxx
Summary: These are my plot ideas for way too many boy groups.The summaries are written down in the first chapter.
Relationships: Friendships with &, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee





	1. Chapter 1

_**Summaries** _

2\. His loyalty was never limitless... (NCT - Mafia AU)  


Haechan was still contemplating the righteousness of what he was about to do. He needed the money. He really did. But was it worth the betrayal? With the money, he would be able to buy him free from prison.

3\. Database 13 (EXO/ BTS/ NCT/ 3RACHA and more - Secret Agent / Mafia / Future? AU)

Database 13 contains various snippets of information about people of the **alternate world 336**. Would you like to access this information?

_Warning confidential information may only be accessed by individuals of security level alpha and higher._

_Please enter the password_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

4\. Good evening, agents. (ATEEZ - Secret Agents AU / Includes **A** lternate **U** niverse **336** )

ACCESS DENIED

**Closing File #27122019**

Transcript

_Time: █████████  
_

_Location: █████████  
_

█████████ 

** Coming soon: **

5\. One iced americano to go, please. (ATEEZ - Coffee Shop AU)


	2. His loyalty was never limitless...

**19:22 | NEO-City | Daydream Street 14**

During sunset, a lonely skater drove along the streets of NEO-City. Once he reached a street corner, he took a sharp turn, only to step off his skateboard and disappear into a small alleyway between two brick apartment buildings.  
He glanced around to reassure that no one was watching before leaning against the wall. There he waited in silence.

The envelope hidden inside his jacket weighed hard on his heart and mind. Was this the right thing to do? Betray their trust for money?

Only minutes later a tall stranger entered the alley and walked towards him with long strides. They wore dark clothes, a facemask and a cap pulled down, concealing their face entirely. Their appearance would be highly suspicious if spotted in a livelier part of the city.

“Have you brought the information with you?” The stranger was clearly male and a foreigner, he concluded from hearing his accent.

“Yes, I have. You have the money?” He replied, still contemplating the righteousness of what he was about to do. He needed the money. He really did. But was it worth the betrayal? With the money, he would be able to buy his friend free from prison. They would be together again. Seven again not six but seven members of the gang. No longer would their leader be missing out on anything. They would get back a person to rely on. Their trusted leader, Mark Lee, who was arrested around a year ago during a small scuffle with the police.

Haechan was doing this for Mark. For his leader.

For his friend.

“Yes. Here is the 5k, just like you´ve asked,” the voice of the stranger said, calling him back to the situation at hand. Haechan dragged a hand through his hair, trying to remain calm and conceal his discomfort.  
Afterall he was betraying one of the most secretive groups for this money. The information he was selling, would most certainly cause harm to the group and if his betrayal were to be revealed he and his gang would be in serious trouble.

He pulled the envelope out of his jacket holding it out to the stranger, who grabbed it and secured it inside a leather bag. In exchange, the stranger handed over the money and after Haechan reassured the content of the package, the two parted ways.

They left the alleyway in opposite directions.

Haechan drove away on his skateboard, the money secured tightly and his heart beating fast.

* * *

Not once did one of the two raise their gaze to the sky during their meeting.  
If they had, they maybe would have noticed the open window on the second floor. Inside the room, taking deep breaths and holding his phone to his chest was a young high schooler, who had caught sight of the strange meeting outside his window and documented it with his phone camera.


	3. Database 13

_Warning confidential information may only be accessed by individuals of security level alpha and higher._

_Please enter the password_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

**Program Exodus**   
_established 2006 / discontinued 2015_

Program Exodus was a project of Seoul Mafia, created under the orders of the mafia boss Lee S.  
He ruled over the Seoul area from 2003 to 2016, before he died in a car accident in 2016.  
Its goal was to create the perfect soldier for the mafia boss. Obedient, experts in all kinds of combat and loyal until death.  
The two units Exodus K and Exodus M were created to complete missions in South Korea, China and the rest of the world.

Exodus K: Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, Sehun

Exodus M: Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, Tao

Subjects #1-9 / Status alive

_Subject Xiumin [since 2008]:_  
 **Kim Minseok** , born March 26th, 1990 in Guri, Gyeonggi province, South Korea.

_MIA since May 2019  
Last know location: Berlin, Germany_

_Subject Suho_ _[since 2006]:_ _  
_ **Kim Junmyeon** , born May 22nd, 1991 in Seoul, South Korea.

_Exact whereabouts unknown  
Last know location: Marseille, France_

_Subject Lay_ _[since 2008]:_ _  
_ **Zhang Yixing** , born October 7th, 1991 in Changsha, Hunan, China.

_MIA since 2017  
Last know location: Yunnan, China_

_Subject Baekhyun_ _[since 2011]:_ _  
_ **Byun Baekhyun,** born May 6th, 1992 in Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea.  
Launched his own fashion brand, “Privé by BBH”, on July 1st, 2018.  
In a romantic relationship with the younger sister of actor Lee Joongi.

_Current Residence: Lyon, France_

_Subject Chen_ _[since 2011]:_ _  
_ **Kim Jongdae** , born September 21st, 1992 in Siheung, Gyeonggi province, South Korea.  
Married and expecting a child.

_Current Residence: Almaty, Kazakhstan_

_Subject Chanyeol_ _[since 2008]:_ _  
_ **Park Chanyeol** , born November 27th, 1992 in Seoul, South Korea.

_Exact whereabouts unknown  
Last know location: Arizona, United States of America_

_ Subject D.O  _ _ [since 2010]: _

**Do Kyungsoo** , born January 12th, 1993 in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea.

_MIA since May 2019  
Last know location: Colorado, United States of America_

_Subject Kai_ _[since 2007]:_ _  
_ **Kim Jongin** , born January 14th, 1994 in Seoul, South Korea.

_Current Residence: London, England  
Current Location: Seoul, South Korea_

_Subject Sehun_ _[since 2008]:_ _  
_ **Oh Sehun** , born April 12th, 1994 in Seoul, South Korea.

_Current Location: Busan, South Korea_

Subjects #10-12 / Status dead

Subject Luhan _[since 2010]:_  
 **Lu Han** , born April 20th, 1990 in Haidian District, Beijing, China.

_The subject was terminated on October 10 th, 2014._

_Subject Kris_ _[since 2008]:_ _  
_ **Wu Yifan** , born November 6th, 1990 in Guangzhou, Guangdong, China.

_The subject was terminated on May 15 th, 2014._

_Subject Tao_ _[since 2010]:_  
 ** _Huang Zitao_** , born May 2nd, 1993 in Qingdao, Shandong, China.

_The subject was terminated on August 24 th, 2015._

* * *

**JY Enterprise**   
_established 1997_

**Park Jinyoung** **Sr.** , known as Mr J, born December 13th, 1971 in Seoul, South Korea.  
He is the CEO and founder of JY Enterprise.  
Fluent in Korean, English and Japanese.  
Presently married to his second wife with whom he has two daughters.

_Warning incriminating information found.  
Confidential. Access only with security level alpha._

**Wang Jackson** , born March 28th, 1994 in Hong Kong, China.  
Second in command of JY Enterprise, the director of the Chinese branch and member of Team Wang, a sub-unit of the public relations department.  
A former member of the Fencing National Team in Hong Kong.  
Fluent in Mandarin, Cantonese, English, and Korean.  
A small knowledge of Shanghainese, Japanese, French and Thai.  
Currently not involved in a romantic relationship.

_No incriminating information found._

**The 3RACHA**

Cover: Gathering data for JY Ent. to increase the company´s success.

 **Bang Christopher** , also known as Bang Chan, code name CB97, born October 3rd, 1997 in South Korea.  
Leader of the 3RACHA, main hacker, knowledgeable in discrete ways of disabling security measures or concealing from defence systems while accessing and extracting vulnerable information.  
Moved from South Korea to Sydney in Australia and back.  
Fluent in Korean and English.  
Currently not involved in a romantic relationship.

_No highly incriminating information found. Small discrepancies detected._

**Seo Changbin** , code name SPEARB, born August 11th, 1999 in Yongin, South Korea.  
Expert in frontal attacks on all kinds of security systems, proficient in initiating distractions to open opportunities for Bang Chan to enter the networks and creating virus malware.  
Fluent in Korean and almost fluent in English.  
Currently not involved in a romantic relationship.

_No incriminating information found. Small violations detected._

**Han Jisung** , code name J.ONE, born September 14th, 2000 in Incheon, South Korea.  
Code developer and programmer of the team, specialized in locating and tracking of individuals, that wish to remain hidden or anonymous.  
Fluent in Korean and English.  
Currently not involved in a romantic relationship.

_No incriminating information found._

* * *

**SJ Entertainment  
** _established 1994_

SJ Entertainment is one of the two most successful companies in the music industry. They have successfully established themselves in South Korea and internationally. Right now, they have three groups.

 **Cypher,** a three-member K-pop boy group, specializing on rapping.

 **Crown,** a two-member boy K-pop duo, specializing on singing.

**Kim Seokjin** , known as SJ, born December 4th, 1972 in Anyang, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea.  
He is the CEO and founder of SJ Entertainment and heir to a chain of restaurants established in Germany by his parents.  
Fluent in Korean, English and knows basic German and Japanese.  
Married his first wife in 1995 with whom he had his first son in 1997. Divorced her in 1997, after a scandal.  
Married to his second wife with whom he had a second son in 2000.

_No incriminating information found._

**Jeon Jungkook** , born September 1st, 1997 in Busan, South Korea.  
The first son of Kim Seokjin and heir to SJ Entertainment.  
Attends his 3rd year at Seoul National University.  
Fluent in Korean, English and knows basic Japanese.  
Currently not involved in a romantic relationship.  
  
 _No incriminating information found._

 **Choi Soobin** , born December 5th, 2000 in Sangnok-gu, Ansan, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea.  
The second son of Kim Seokjin.  
Attends the 3rd grade of Seoul Multi-Arts Highschool.  
Fluent in Korean and knows basic English.  
In a relationship with Choi Yeonjun, a college student at Seoul National University.

_No incriminating information found._

* * *

**S** eoul **M** afia

_disbanded 2016_

South Korea´s leading mafia organization established in 1987 by Mr Lee. Disbanded after the death of Mr Lee in 2016 and a raid of the organization’s Headquarters in Seoul by the SWAT teams of Seoul Police department, who joined forces with the KQ Service. During the raid they managed to capture many of the members, even killing some in the process. The participants of the Exodus Program could escape because of the event and were not caught. The captured were prosecuted and sent to prison to serve their sentence.

The remaining members of the former Seoul Mafia united under the lead of twenty-year-old Lee Taeyong, who emerged out of nowhere, forming a leading division, a street gang and even a Chinese branch.

_New Culture / NC_

** Division 127 **

Headquarters located in Seoul.

 **Moon Taeil** , born June 14th, 1994 in Seoul, South Korea.  
Lawyer

 **Seo Youngho** , alias Johnny, born February 9th, 1995 in Chicago, USA.  
Foreign Boss of affairs in the USA

 **Lee Taeyong** , alias TY, born July 1st, 1995 in Seoul, South Korea.  
Boss of the mafia

 **Nakamoto Yuta** , known as the silver lion, born October 26th, 1995 in Osaka, Japan.  
Foreign Boss of affairs in Japan

 **Kim Doyoung** , born February 1st, 1996 in Seoul, South Korea.  
  


 **Jung Yoonoh** , alias Jaehyun, born February 14th, 1997 in Seoul, South Korea.  
  


 **Dong Si Cheng** , alias WinWin, born October 28th, 1997 in Wenzhou, Zhejiang, China.  
Official supervisor and informant of the Chinese branch.

 **Kim Jungwoo** , born February 19th, 1998 in South Korea.  
  


 **Lee Minhyung** , alias Mark, born August 2nd, 1999 in Toronto, Canada.  
Leader of the street gang Morpheus.

 **Lee Donghyuck** , alias Haechan, born June 6th, 2000 in Seoul, South Korea.  
Second in command of the street gang Morpheus.

** Morpheus street gang: **

The street gang Morpheus was founded by Mark in the year 2016.  
There are seven members: Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung. They are only involved in smaller crimes, stealing, vandalism and street fights.

Mark is the leader of the street gang, however, over the years his presence in division 127 was required more frequently, making Haechan the second in command.

Renjun, Jeno, Haechan and Jaemin are attending grade 3 in Seoul Public Highschool.  
Chenle and Jisung are attending grade 1 and 2 in Seoul Multi-Arts Highschool.

** Unit V: **

Chinese mafia branch ran by Kun and supervised by WinWin.  
Consists of the seven members, K (Kun), Ten, DoubleW (WinWin), L(Lucas), X (Xiaojun), H (Hendery), Y2 (YangYang).


	4. Good evening, agents.

**Opening File #27122019**

Transcript

_Time: 23.05_

_Location: Meeting Room 3_

Good evening, agents.

There has been a new development in our observation of CUBE.  
Agent Lynx came across a pair of deserters, both were inclined to exchange intel to assure the protection of themselves and their partner. They have been placed under our people protection program and have started new lives with different names in Europe. Agent Lynx is currently stationed there to watch over them.

The information they shared was extremely alarming. CUBE has started to branch out from their usual practices of Biotech Engineering. They have begun working on a new project, called the Pentagon experiment.

The Pentagon experiment has been in the works for almost four years. We believe their goal is recreating and evolving the methods used on the twelve subjects of the Exodus program. Succeeding and advancing the feat of creating the perfect version of controllable soldiers.

One of the informants, from now on referred to as Dawn, was a participant of the experiment, who managed to escape, but not without the acquisition of psychological damage. His partner, Dusk, one of the day nurses, described their inhumane practices. Currently, they are both attending therapy sessions to combat their horrible experiences.

The received information about the experiment forced the board to take action against CUBE and their plans.  
The hindrance is that in comparison to the Exodus program, we know next to nothing about the Pentagon experiment. Before any further steps can be taken, we will need to gain access to the strongly encrypted mainframe of CUBE.

For this exact reason, we contacted one of our clients the CEO of SJ Entertainment, who managed to arrange a meeting between a representative of our board and the CEO of JYP Enterprise. With the help of their hacker team 3RACHA, three surviving members of Program Exodus have been located and are being tracked by security satellites. 3RACHA are also working on accessing the mainframe of CUBE to attain more information on Pentagon.

Our next move is to make contact with and convince the surviving members of the Exodus program to join the effort of rescuing the participants of Pentagon.


End file.
